Forever in My Life
by Bade4Alwayz
Summary: TRILOGY TO: The Lives we have and Teen Parents. The ups and downs of Beck and Jade, being teens with a son. Warning: Rating may change.
1. Bade's Valentine's Day

**OH MY COOKIE MONSTER! It's here, it's finally here! THE TRILOGY OF "The Lives we Have" and " Teen Parents"! EEEPPPP! Hehe, I'm so happy to be writing this story! I have tons of ideas for it! I hope you guys like it! Ok, enough with my chatter, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Ok before we start the story, let's review!

**The lives we Have**: Beck and Jade have sex after Tori tells Beck she loves him. Jade gets pregnant with Beck's child. Beck still loves Jade anyway.

**Teen Parents**: Beck and Jade go through the months of Jade's pregnancy. Andre tells Beck and Jade that he loves Jade. Tori and Jade become friends. Beck and Andre end their friendship. Tori's secret is that she still loves Beck. Jade has a baby boy. They name the baby Levi.

Ok, now enjoy the first chapter of the trilogy, "**Forever in my Life**"!

* * *

**Beck's Pov:**

After a few minutes everyone went home. I smiled as I watched Jade sleep. I still couldn't believe we were parents. I sighed. Right now was just perfect.

I heard a knock on the door, and a nurse came in.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back.

"I'm just going to check on your baby." She said, walking over to the baby. He was in a crib-like thing that the doctor put him in.

Levi started crying when the nurse woke him up. That's when Jade woke up.

"Where's the baby?" She asked frantically.

"Your baby's fine. I was just doing a check-up." The nurse told Jade. Jade sighed, relieved, and sat back. She turned her head to me, and smiled. I smiled back.

"Happy valentines Day babe." I said. She chuckled.

"Happy valentines Day." She said. I stood up and walked over to her. I bent down and kissed her lips.

"Ok, your baby seems to be great. Do you want to hold him?" The nurse asked. Jade nodded. The nurse picked up Levi and handed him to Jade. He looked up at her and smiled. Jade smiled down at him. The nurse smiled.

"I'll leave you two with him." She said, walking out of the room.

"Hi baby. It's me, your mama." Jade spoke quietly to him. He smiled and squealed. I chuckled.

"Hey baby Levi, its daddy." I said. He looked at me, and blew a bubble with his mouth.

"I can't believe we have a new born, and we're teens." Jade said. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well believe it, because it's true. You know what else is true?" I said.

"What?" Jade asked, looking at me.

"I love you so much. And I love Levi. I'm never going to leave you. You're the only girl I'll ever have sex with, love, and one day, I'm going to marry you." I said. She smiled, tears coming to her eyes.

"I love you too Beck." She whispered. I leaned down and kissed her again. Levi squealed again. I pulled away to look at him and he was smiling. I touched his face and he grinned, showing his toothless mouth. Jade and I both laughed.

"Say 'I love you mommy, you're so amazing and brave to have had me at only 16.'" I said in a baby voice. He squealed once more.

**Jade's Pov:**

I was dead tired. I couldn't believe that I had a baby. I was proud of myself. Proud that I had a baby. I knew that I'd have to work twice as hard now. But I wasn't going to end up like my mom. I was going to love my baby, love my baby's daddy, and love myself. I knew that I had to change.

Beck sat back down on the chair. I looked at the baby boy in my arms.

_I know I'm gonna have to work hard. But I'll do it. For Levi, for Beck, and for myself. I am_ _going to be the mom I never had. And I am going to do it one step at a time._

* * *

**I know that was really short, but don't worry. The chapters **

**will get longer as the story progresses. In the mean time, please review! I'm going to update every **

**Friday. But, I'm going to update again tomorrow because this chapter was short. Again please review! Love ya!**

**~Bade4Always**


	2. Feeding, a question, and love

**Sorry I didn't update the other day. I forgot that it was my boyfriends birthday. And then I remembered, and we went out. Then I watched the new victorious, and I totally forgot. Again, I'm really sorry. But I hope you like this chapter!**

**P.S. Special shout out to: jori obsesser! **

* * *

**jori obsesser: Thank you SO SO MUCH! I am so grateful that I'm your fanfic idol, hehe! If you have twitter, follow me! I'm jadeyjadewells:D I'll follow back! Oh and follow my BFF, mina_smart. Shidol the most amazing person to me:) she's my best friend and my own idol:)**

* * *

**Jade's Pov:**

It was a day since Levi was born. He hadn't eaten yet, so I was getting worried.

"Babe." I called to Beck. He looked over to me.

"Yeah."

"Why isn't Levi eating?" I questioned. He just shrugged.

"I don't know? Why don't you ask him?" He joked. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. I looked down at my son.

"Why won't you eat baby?" I asked him. He just squealed and waved his hands around. I chuckled. I then heard a knock on the door.

Beck parents walked in. I was surprised to see them.

"Hi Beck, Jade." Beck's mom, Tara, said.

"Hello." I waved to her. Beck stood up, giving his mom a hug, and then his dad. I pursed my lips; _why didn't my parents love me? The could have loved me, could have been in my child's life_. I sighed, I knew that wouldn't ever happen.

"Oh Jade, how are you?"Tara asked, walking up to me. Beck's dad, Jerry, started talking to Beck.

"Good." I said.

"Ohh! He's so cute!"Tara said, looking a the baby in my lap. I smiled and nodded.

"I know." I said, gazing down at my baby. I still couldn't believe that I was a parent. The thought kind of scared me. I was just a teenager, still in high school. And I had a child. I bit my lip, I couldn't think of that right now.

"So?" Tara asked. I looked up at her.

"Huh?" I asked. She chuckled.

"I asked what his name is." She said. I must have zoned out.

"Oh, Levi."

"Levi, that's such a beautiful name." She said.

"Yep, Levi Alexander West-Oliver." I said, telling her his whole name. She smiled and sighed.

"I would have rather had you and Beck married before you had a child, but it's ok." She said. I suddenly felt guilty. I bet she never thought her son would have his own son, while in high school.

"So what's the baby's name." Jerry asked. He and Beck walked up to us.

"Levi Alexander West-Oliver." Beck said, smiling proudly. Jerry just nodded. I think he was more upset about this than Tara was.

"Look I know you guys already had sex and had a child so you'd probably think 'Oh let's have a child, we already have one', but please don't. At least not until you're married." Jerry said. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"I don't think we plan on having another child in high school. And if we did, it wouldn't be your decision." I snapped at him.

"Look, you already fucked up my son enough. Seducing him, screwing him senseless, and then having a child. I don't think that's the life a teen wants to have." He snapped back. I glared at him. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go. It was nice seeing you again Jade." Tara said, smiling. She kissed Beck's cheek. Then she grabbed Jerry's hand and led him out the room. The door shut and I rolled my eyes.

"Jade I'm really sorry about my dad." Beck said, sitting on the bed with me. I held back tears.

"Jade." Beck said.

"He's right Beck." I chocked out.

"No Jade, no. He's wrong. I love you ok." Beck said, but I didn't listen.

"Beck he's right. A teen shouldn't be like this, having a child." I said, tears starting to roll down my face.

"Baby, I was the one that wanted to have sex. I was the one that did the seducing, even on our first time." Beck said.

"I know but I-I just...feel like it's my entire fault." I cried. Some tears dripped down on Levi's face. Beck stood up, hugging me. I cried into his shoulder.

"Jade no matter what anyone thinks or says, I will always love you. We are both to blame. This is just as my fault as it is yours. And you know what, I'm glad. I'm glad we had sex without a condom and you got pregnant. I'm glad that there's a life, a life that we created, together. Jade we will always be together." He said, finishing his short speech. I smiled.

"You really think that?" I asked.

"Jade I know that." He said, smiling. I smiled back, and he kissed my lips. We pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. He pulled me in for another kiss. After a few seconds I had to pull back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at my facial expression.

"Nothing it's just... well, you're turning me on and I know that I can't have sex for a while." I said, sheepishly. He chuckled.

"Trust me Jade, I want it just as bad as you do, maybe even more." He chuckled. I sighed leaning back.

**Beck's Pov:**

I watched Jade lean back. I mentally groaned. Oh how I wanted her. I just wanted to pull her into the RV and have my dirty way with her. ButmI knew that with a baby, it's going to be a lot harder.

Jade fell asleep after a few minutes. I got up and pulled Levi from her arms. Thankfully, she stayed asleep. She needed sleep, a lot of it. I couldn't believe how tough she was. Giving birth at 16. I walked back over to the chair, Levi in my arms. I looked down at him, and he smiled up at me. I sighed happily. He was just so perfect. His dark brown hair, just like mine. His ghostly pale skin, like his mother's. And his beautiful green eyes, a mix between my brown ones and Jade's blue one's.

He giggled at me, moving his hands to my face. He moved his tiny hand along my mouth. I chuckled.

"What are you doing baby boy?" I asked him. He giggled, pulling his hand back. Suddenly tears filled my eyes. But not sad tears, tears of joy. I couldn't believe this. Jade and I had been dating since I was 13, Jade being a year younger than me. We've had sex since I was 15. And now, we have a beautiful baby. I love Jade so much. I don't know what I'd do without her.

I looked over at her. Her eyes fluttered open. I smiled lightly.

"How was your cat nap?" I asked. She sat up and stretched.

"Ok, I guess." She said, sighing. I got up and handed Levi to her. She started rocking him.

A few minutes later, Levi started crying.

"Uh.." Jade said. I started to panic. Levi hadn't really cried since he was born.

"Jade I-I don't know what to do." I said.

"Neither do I!" She shouted, making Levi cry more. She pressed the red button the signaled a nurse to come into this room.

A nurse walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My baby won't stop crying, I don't know what to do." Jade said.

"Well, has he eaten?" The nurse asked.

"No." Jade said, simply.

"Well maybe he's just hungry." The nurse said. Levi had calmed down a bit.

"How do I feed him?" Jade asked.

"Well do you want to breast feed?" The nurse asked. My eyes perked up at that. Hey don't blame me; I'm still a teen boy with hormones and a hot girlfriend.

"Uh sure." Jade said, sighing.

"Do you know how?" The nurse asked. Jade shook her head. The nurse walked over to Jade and Levi. I sat back down, and watched them.

**Jade's Pov:**

"And now he's eating." The nurse said. I felt kind of uncomfortable with her in the room. She left and I sighed. I looked down at Levi, sucking on my nipple. I looked back up and caught Beck staring.

"See something you like." I teased. He smirked and nodded.

"Oh yes." He said. I rolled my eyes, playfully. A smile played on my lips. Oh I love Beck.

**Beck's Pov:**

After Jade was done feeding Levi, I took a deep breath. I got up and walked over to her. I sat down as she scooted over to make room for me on the bed.

"So uh. I have to ask you something Jade." I said.

"Ok." She said simply.

"Do you, you know...want to live with me?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, confusion placed on her face. Did she not want to?

"Uh well. I just think that it's best since-"

"No Beck, that's not what I meant." Jade said. Now I was confused.

"Then what are you taking about?" I asked her.

"I was just confused because I thought that I kind of already lived with you." She said, and then chuckled.

"Oh, well I guess you do. I just wanted to make it official." I said, slightly embarrassed. She started laughing.

"Yes Beck, I'll live with you." She said, smiling. I smiled back. I leaned in and kissed her lips. She sighed, smiled, and tilted her head a bit.

"I love you Beck." She told me. I smiled, looking down at my lap as a blush crept onto my face. I looked back up at her.

"I love you too Jade."

* * *

**Ok, that was the chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**~Bade4Always**


	3. Goodbye Hospital

**Ok, from now on I'll be updating this story every Friday! So since its Friday, enjoy!**

* * *

**Beck's Pov:**

It had been a week since we came to the hospital, and Jade was going crazy.

"Beck." She whined.

"What?" I whined back. She glared at me while I smiled.

"I want to get out of this hell hole." She said.

"Language! We have a son now." I said. I looked down at the baby in my arms.

"Fuck, really? I didn't fucking know that we had a fucking son." She smirked.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. A nurse came in.

"Hi. We need to take Levi to do a certain kind of check-up, is that ok?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, handing her Levi. She left and I looked back at Jade.

"Oh I need a shower." She said. Then came another knock.

"Come in." I said again. As soon as the door opened I smiled.

**Jade's Pov:**

As soon as the door opened I groaned. Why did the idiot squad have to come today?

"Hey guys." Tori said, smiling.

"Hi hi Jadey! Oh, I've missed you!" Cat said. She ran up to me, giving me a tight squeeze.

"Ok Cat, I think you can let go." I said, struggling to breathe. She let go and I took a deep breath.

"So how are you guys?" Tori asked.

"Good. Tired, but good." Beck said, smiling.

"So where's little Levi?" Robbie asked.

"Oh some nurse just took him a little bit ago." Beck answered.

"So when are you guys getting out of here?" Andre asked. I didn't know if Beck was still mad at him. Beck noticed Andre and rolled his eyes. Guess so.

"I don't know, but I want it to be soon." I grumbled. I'm tired of being in this hospital. I hate hospitals.

"Actually, we can go home today." Beck said.

"What?" I asked. He nodded.

"Remember, said we can stay here for a week." Beck said. I smiled as I realized it had been a whole week.

"Well is it ok if we wait here until Levi comes back?" Tori asked.

"No." I said. She glared at me.

"Beck?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." He said.

"Because I don't want them here." I groaned.

**Andre's Pov:**

The gang had been here for about ten minutes.

"Hey Beck, can we talk outside?" I asked Beck. He gave Jade a look, but looked back at me.

"I guess." He said.

"What do you want?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Beck, I want to be friends again." I said. He narrowed his eyes.

"No." He said simply.

"Oh come on, why not?" I asked.

"Andre, you told me you loved MY girlfriend, who happens to be the mother of my child." He said.

"I know I said that, and I'm really sorry. Beck I really want us to be friends again. Please. If you just give me another chance, I promise I'll make it worth it." I pleaded.

**Beck's Pov:**

I didn't know what to do. A part of me really wanted to forgive him, to have a best friend again. But the other part reminded me of why I wasn't his friend. He told me he's in love with Jade. I didn't want him trying to steal her. But then again, he' s my best friend.

"Fine." I gave in. A smiled spread across his face.

"Thanks so much man!" He said.

"Yep. But if you try to come onto Jade, I will hurt you." I threatened.

"Understood." He said.

**Jade's** **Pov:**

Beck and Andre came back in.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Well let's just say, we're friends again." Andre said, and I smiled. I was glad that Beck and Andre were friends again.

* * *

About 15 minutes passed. Someone knocked on the door, and then the nurse came in, holding my baby.

"Okay, it looks like Levi is all good. Her you go mama." She said smiling. She handed Levi over to me and I smiled. She left the room and I was suddenly surrounded.

"Aww he's so cute!" Cat said.

"Could I hold him?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Sure, just be careful." I said, handing him to her.

"Hi baby Levi! It's me, auntie Cat! I love you so much." She said, giggling. I titled my head and smiled. _I love my baby._

**Beck's Pov:**

After about an hour, the gang finally left.

"Ugh finally! I was getting tired of them holding Levi." Jade said. I smirked.

"Aw how cute. Mama Jadey wants her baby all to her self." I cooed. She glared at me.

"Shut up Beck!" She snapped. I held my hands up in surrender. There was another knock at the door.

"Ugh!" Jade groaned, throwing her head back. I rolled my eyes.

"Come in." I said. walked in.

"Hi Beck, Jade." She said, smiling.

"Hey what's up?" I asked casually.

"Well I was wondering when you guys would like to go home." She said.

"Can we go now?" Jade asked quickly.

"If you want. Can you stand Jade?" She asked. Jade nodded.

"Okay, let me just go get a wheel chair and then you guys can go." She said, smiling. She left the room and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Wheel chair, I don't need a wheel chair." She said, looking down at our baby.

"I think you do. You may be able to stand, but you still can't walk very far Jade." I said, looking at her.

"Whatever." She huffed. I sighed, why did Jade have to be so complicated?

came back in with the wheel chair.

"Ready?" She asked. Jade nodded.

**Jade's Pov:**

I handed Levi to Beck and Dr. Smith helped me stand. I took one step and immense pain shot through my whole body.

"Ow." I said, and then mentally cursed.

"Are you okay?" said. I took a deep breath, tears filling my eyes. I looked down and nodded. I continued to waddle until I got to the wheel chair. I sat down and sighed heavily.

"Do you have all of yours and Jade's things?" asked Beck. I turned my head to him. He had Levi in the car seat that the hospital gave us, and everything else.

"Yep." He said, smiling.

pushed the wheel chair all the way to Beck's car. helped me up and into the front seat, while Beck got the car seat into the back seat.

Beck got in the drivers seat and started the car.

" ." I said.

"Yes Jade?"

"Thank you. Thank you for delivering my baby and thank you for helping us with everything." I said. I owed it to her. She smiled at me.

"You're welcome Jade. And thank you, for being such a tough teenager. I know it's hard for teens to give birth. I gave birth to my first child when I was 16, too." She told me.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. She smiled and nodded.

"Now go start your new family." She said. She waved goodbye and then walked back into the hospital.

"You ready?" Beck asked, looking at me. I smiled.

"Definitely."

Beck's Pov:

When we got home I got Levi into the RV, setting him down on the floor. He was still in his car seat.

I went back outside and helped Jade. She stepped out and winced.

"You ok?" I asked, worried. She bit her lip. Tears started forming in her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah." She squeaked out. We finished getting into the house and I helped her lay down into our bed.

She sighed, sitting up.

"I'm so happy to be back home." She said, smiling. I looked up at her, smiling back. I got Levi from his car seat and I sat on the bed.

"Me too babe, me too."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked that! I am going to update this story every Friday from now on, so see ya Friday!**

**~Bade4Always**


	4. Kids in Love

**Sorry I haven't ****updated in a while. I've had a huge writers block. But I have loads if ideas now. I'm going to update this today and then update again Friday. Then I'll just update every Friday after that! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade's Pov:**

It was getting late. Beck had already put Levi to sleep. We were in the middle of watching a movie, when I yawned.

"You tired babe" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. He got up and turned the tv off. Then he stripped down to nothing but his boxers. I licked me lips. He turned around and saw me licking my lips.

"See something you like?" He asked.

"I love what I see." I told him. He sat down on the bed and started kissing me. He grabbed my hair, tugging on it. I moaned as heat poured in between my legs. I pulled away and looked at him. He knew I had a hair thing! He smiled.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't act all innocent! You know pulling my hair turns me on." I said, glaring at him.

"I know but Jade-" He said, kissing me again.

"-babe I want you." He finished. I sighed.

"Well you can't have me." I said in matter-of-fact tone.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"We're parents now Beck! We can't just go at it all the time. And anyway, it would hurt me." I said.

"I know you like it rough and painfull." He said, smirking.

"Well I don't care, I won't let you near it."

"It's mine for the taking Jade. You're mine, I own you." He said. He lowered his lips to my neck. He kissed, licked, bit, and sucked my neck until he left a hickey. I moaned as he pulled back.

"I know you 'own' me. But we're still not having sex, not right now anyway." I told him. He sighed.

"But I want you." He whined, running his hand up my thigh. I sighed.

"I want you too Beck, but we can't, not now." I said.

"I know." He said. I kissed his lips again.

"Can I wear one of your shirts?" I asked.

"Sure." he said, getting up and going to his dresser. He pulled out a large dark blue shirt, and handed it to me. I stripped out of my clothes(with the help of Beck) and got into the shirt. I carefully crawled into the bed, Beck following right behind me.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around his waist. I scooted closer to him and threw a leg over his.

"Night babe, I love you." He said, giving me one last kiss on the lips.

"Night, love you too." I said, sighing happily.

**Beck's Pov:**

"Beck. Beck." I heard Jade calling my name. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was shaking my arm.

"What?" I groaned.

"The baby is crying and it hurts me to get up, I've tried." She said quietly. I sat up and looked at the clock.

**4:35 a.m.**

I sighed and untangled myself from Jade. I walked to the crib and picked Levi up. He was still crying a lot.

"Shh, it's ok, daddy's here." I said. He still continued to cry.

"Maybe he's hungry." I said. Jade sighed and sat up. I handed Levi to her and he stopped crying. Jade chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"I think he likes me more." She said in a teasing manner. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"He probably is hungry though." She said. I just nodded. A silence passed over us.

"Well." Jade said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Go so I can feed Levi." She demanded. I chuckled.

"Jade, we've seen each other naked before." I said.

"So I still don't want you in here!"

"Jade please. It's late. Just feed him so we can go back to sleep." I said, rubbing my eyes. She sighed but pulled off her shirt anyway.

* * *

After Levi was done eating I picked him up and carried him back to his crib.

"Geez that boy can eat." Jade said putting the shirt back on. I crawled back into bed with her.

"Yep, he's just like his daddy." I said proudly. Jade sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I just can't believe we're parents. It just seems so..." she trailed off.

"So what?" I asked slightly worried. Did she regret being a parent? Did she regret doing what we did?

"So crazy. I mean I'm 16. You'll be 17 in a couple months. I never thought I'd be a teen parent." She finished. I looked down in shame.

"Do you regret it?" I whispered. She turned her head to look at me.

"Of course not. I'm so grateful to have Levi as my son, and you as my boyfriend. I don't think I deserve you guys, but I am grateful." She said smiling. She stoked my cheek and I smiled back at her.

"Jade you're suck a strong girl. I mean you are a teen mother. You went into labor and gave birth to a child, and you're still surviving. You deserve this. You deserve us." I told her. She chuckled as tears filled her eyes.

"I love you so so much Beck." She said softly.

"I love you more." I said kissing her lips. When we pulled apart she wrapped her leg around my waist. I pulled her to me as I wrapped and arm around her shoulder. I took a deep breath, taking in Jade's scent. I was so grateful to have started a little family with the women I will forever be in love with.

* * *

**Kk that was Bade's first night with their baby! I'll try to post the next chapter soon:) love you guys!**

**~Bade4Always**


	5. Just a morning

**I hate for not updating Friday. I was flying out to my sister's house in New York, and the plane didn't have wifi. But here's the chapter:)**

* * *

**Jade's Pov:**

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in my face. I groaned and rolled the other way, only to find the bed empty. I opened my eyes fully and saw that Beck wasn't in the bed. I sat up quickly and looked around.

"Beck." I called out. No answer. I looked over to the crib and Levi was still there.

I got out of the bed and started walking to the rv door. As I passed by the table I noticed a piece of paper. I walked over to the table, picking up the paper.

_Hey babe. I went out to the store. Be home soon. Love you and Levi._

_Beck_

I smiled slightly at the note and sighed, relieved. I walked over to the crib and looked down. Levi was sleeping peacefully. His small chest rising and falling slowly. I sighed again and crawled into bed, going back to sleep.

**Beck's Pov:**

I was in the store when someone bumped into me.

"Oh I'm so sorry." A girl said. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and a flirtatious smile. I sighed, this would not be good.

"Well maybe I'm not so sorry after all." She said. I just chuckled awkwardly. If Jade was here she'd freak the fuck out.

"Uh it's ok, really." I said, smiling politely.

"Oh I think I can apologize a little more. How about I come to your place and apologize to you in a more... Sinful way." She said. Oh shit, this is getting more worse by the second.

"I have a girlfriend." I told her. I started walking away, but she followed me.

"Your girlfriend doesn't have to know. We can go to my place if she stays at yours." She said in a sultry tone.

"Look I don't work that way. And anyway, I have a son." I told her. I was now getting really frustrated now.

"A son, really? With who, your girlfriend?" She asked in a snobby-like way. What did she think I was, a man-whore?

"Yes a son and yes with my girlfriend. The same girlfriend that I still have and will have for a very long time." I said angrily. I swiftly walked off, getting the rest of the things I needed.

I walked into the rv about ten minutes later. I looked over to Jade to find that she was asleep still. I smiled at her position. She was curled up in a ball hugging the blankets to her chest. I sat the bags down and that's when Levi started crying.

"Levi!" Jade said, jolting awake. I guess it's one of her new motherly instincts.

"It's ok, I got him." I told her. I picked him up and walked over to the bed.

"I woke up and saw your note earlier. When did you get home?" Jade asked as I sat down on the bed.

"Just now. I got some food from the store. " I told her. I didn't want to tell her about that girl at the store. Jade would accuse me of flirting and then she'd hunt that girl down.

"Oh ok." Jade said. She held out her hands to take Levi. I handed Levi to her and she fed him.

**Jade's Pov:**

I laid Levi back in his crib and sat back down on the bed.

"So.." I trailed off.

"So.." Beck repeated. I chucked a bit.

"I don't know what to do. I'm bored." I said, frowning slightly. Beck just started chuckling again.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing nothing. It's just- nothing." he said, smiling.

"Tell me! Now!" I said. He licked his lips.

"It's just that when you get bored we usually. You know... do each other." He said. My mouth fell open.

"Beck! " I said, laughing.

"Why is sex on your mind a the time now?" I asked, smiling a little.

"How can it not be Jade? I mean I'm a teen guy who hasn't had sex in more nine months, and has a super hot and sexy girlfriend that lives with me." He said. I blushed.

"I'm not super hot and sexy. Not now anyway." I sighed. I was still not skinny, and that frustrated me.

"Jade, we all know that you're not as skinny as you used to be, because of Levi. But that doesn't mean you're not hot and sexy. Trust me, you still are. And when you loose the baby fat, it's gonna be even harder to keep my hands off from you." he told me. I bit my lip.

"Thanks Beck, for saying that. Even if it's not true, it still makes me feel special." I confessed to him.

"Jade it is true. And you are special! You're the mother of my baby, not anyone else. You're the women I love, that I'll love forever." He said softly. I smiled.

"I really do love you. I know I don't say 'I love you' that often, but that's because of my past. All my stupid trust issues." I said.

"I know Jade. I know about your past. I know you. And I know that you love me. I love you too. I love you so much. I will make you mine one day, mine officially. One day I will marry you Jadelyn August West." He finished his speech. I smiled brightly.

"I'll let it slide that you used my full name." I said. I crawled over to him and snuggled up against him. He lifted my chin and kissed my lips.

"One day Jade. One day you'll be my wife, I promise." He said softly and quietly. I put my hand on his face and brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Again, so sorry for not updating. But Friday I'll update. Along with all the other Fridays. :) Love you guys!**

**~Bade4Always**


	6. Sweet Grandpa Sikowitz

**Yay it's Friday! I might update 'All things happen for a reason' too! Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Tori's Pov:**

"And that is why I have a family of rats under my bed." Sikowitz got done telling us a very long and very disturbing story. The whole class was silent.

"Fine, does anyone else have anything more interesting to say?" He asked, walking back and forth around the stage.

"Jadey had her baby about a week ago! It's a boy and his name is Levi." Cat said, giggling.

"Aww!" Sikowitz said. "I want to see him!" He said. He ran over to me and kneeled down in front of me.

"You'll take sweet daddy Sikowitz to see them, right?" He asked.

"Uh, right." I said slowly. I don't know how Beck and Jade would feel about Sikowitz being around their baby.

**Beck's Pov:**

"Were'd mama go?" I asked Levi. I was sitting in my bed, holding him while Jade went to the bathroom.

"Hm Levi, were'd she go, huh?" He just smiled.

"She's right here." Jade said, coming from the bathroom. She sat down next to me and Levi's eyes lit up.

"Hi baby." She said softly.

"Hi." I said back, in a sweet tone. I knew she was talking to Levi. She looked to me.

"I was talkin to Levi." She said in a matter- of- fact tone. I chuckled.

"I know babe." She then gave Levi a kiss on his cheek.

"What no loving for Beck?" I asked.

"Nope." Jade said.

"Well." I said, faking offense. She turned to me and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. Ah every time I miss her sparks just fly everywhere.

"There you big baby, happy?" She asked, after we pulled apart.

"Nahh, I think I need a little more." I said. She pulled me in for another kiss. I brought my hand up to her cheek as my tongue pushed through her lips. Our tongues touched and swirled together. Just as I was about to make the kiss deeper, there was a knock on the door. I pulled away and Jade groaned.

I handed Levi to Jade as I went to open the door.

**Jade's Pov:**

"Hey guys." I heard Beck say. Great our 'friends' are here.

I turned my head to see Andre, Tori, Cat, Robbie and Rex, and Sikowitz all walk into the rv. Beck shut the door and walked back over to me.

"Hey Jade." Tori said, sitting down next to me.

"Jadey!" Cat said, hugging me.

"Ok Cat, that's enough." I said, struggling to even breath. She let me go.

"Hey Jade." Andre said.

"Hi Andre." I smiled a little at him. I heard Beck 'cough' and then Beck sat on my other side, wrapping an arm around my shoulder possessively. Hm I thought he was over with being mad with Andre.

Andre and Robbie sat down on the couch to make room for Simowitz.

"So this is the baby?" Sikowitz asked. I stood up with Levi in my arms.

"Yep. This is Levi." I said.

"He's so cute." Sikowitz said, smiling.

"You and Beck make such adorable babies!" Sikowitz commented. I blushed and looked down for a second.

**Tori's Pov:**

"You and Beck make such adorable babies!" Sikowitz said while looking at Levi. I felt a burning in my chest. Jealously. I've had that a lot lately. Ever since Levi was born.

I mean I stopped having feelings for Beck for most of the nine months Jade was pregnant. But I guess when Levi was born it hit me. Beck and Jade are a family. Beck and Jade had sex, together. And therefor have a child, together. I can't help but feel envy. I wanted to be the one with Beck's child.

**Jade's Pov:**

"Can I hold him?" Sikowitz asked.

"Sure." I said. I handed Levi to Sikowitz.

"Hi baby Levi. I'm sweet grandpa Sikowitz." He said. I chuckled at that. Sikowitz was like a dad to me, a good dad. A nice, funny, caring dad to me. A dad I never got to have.

"So how old is he?" Sikowitz asked, still holding Levi.

"A week and a day old." Beck said. I smiled and nodded.

A couple hours passed and they all finally left.

"Finally!" I said, Levi in my arms again.

"What you didn't like them coming?" Beck asked.

"I did it's just good to hold Levi again." I said without thinking.

"Awwww!" Beck said.

"What?" I asked.

"Mommy Jade wants baby Levi all to herself." He cooed. I glared at him.

"Shut up, it's a motherly instinct!" I defended.

"Ok, what does your 'motherly instinct' tell you know?" He mocked.

"It tells me that if daddy doesn't shut his mouth, I'll never have a second 'motherly instinct' with him, again." I threatened.

"Shutting up." Beck said.

* * *

**A jelous Tori, A jelous Beck? Who'll be jelous next? Find out next time. I'll update again next Friday! Oh and there is one more thing I want to tell you guys. Soon I will be posting the sequel to 'A trip to Hell'! So re-read that story. Or at least review it a little. Because the sequel will be here soon, and it will be EPIC!**

**~Bade4Always**


	7. Happy Birthday Beck

**Yay Friday! I didn't fina a fairy, btw:(**

* * *

**Jade's Pov:**

Two months passed. Beck's birthday was coming up soon and I didn't know what to do. I was panicking.

"Morning babe." Beck said sweetly. I had just opened my eyes. I smiled at him.

"Morning." I said. I kissed his lips and crawled out of bed. I went into the bathroom, and when I came out Beck was holding Levi in his arms.

"Good morning my little boy." He said to Levi. Levi squealed, smiling.

"Hi baby." I said to Levi. Beck handed Levi to me as he went to the bathroom.

"So Levi, what should we do for daddy's birthday?"

**Beck's Pov:**

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Jade asked as I came out from the bathroom. I was going to be 17 in two weeks.

"Your hot body." I said. Within two months Jade lost all of her baby fat. So she was back to her skinny little size 2 in a dress, body.

"Beck!" Jade shouted, although she was smiling. I chuckled.

"What can I say, I have a sexy girlfriend." I told her, making her blush.

"I'm so glad I lost all of that fat." she admitted.

"I told you you would. It just took a little time."

"Yeah well seriously, what do you want for your birthday?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I really don't know Jade. I already have everything I want. Awesome friends, crazy teachers, my soulmate, and now a beautiful son." I told her. She blushed and looked down.

"I love you Beck. I know I don't say it a lot, but I do love you." She said, smiling a genuine smile. My heart beat wildly at her words.

"I love you too Jade, more than you'll ever know." I said, kissing her soft lips.

**Jade's Pov:**

"Hey Beck." I said later that day.

"Yeah babe?"

"Can you run to the store and get some milk, we're all out." I said. He out his shoes on and grabbed his keys.

"Anything for you babe." He kissed my lips and headed out. I ran to the bed watching his truck pull out of the drive-way. I grabbed my pearphone and sent out a few texts.

* * *

"So why are we here?" Tori asked. She, Andre, Cat, and Robbie were all now in the rv.

"Well Beck's birthday is in a couple weeks and I wanted to throw him a party." I said.

"Yay I love parties! One time my brother went to a party and he stabbed a clown." She said. We all stayed silent.

"How about you go play with Levi." I suggested.

"Oh yay, I love babies, especially yours!" She shouted excitedly, running over to Levi's crib.

"So you want us to help you plan a party?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. But we don't have a lot of time, I sent Beck to the store for milk. That should buy us about 20 minutes." I said, keeping down a sarcastic remark.

The gang left and Beck came home about five minutes later.

"Here's the milk." He said, coming in the door.

"Thanks babe." I said.

"Well someone's in a good mood." He said, smiling.

_'I know you'll be soon'_ I thought, a smirk on my face.

**Beck's Pov:**

"Beck. Wake up Beck, Beck, baby wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Jade smiling down at me.

"Morning babe." I said, kissing her lips.

"Happy birthday." She said. I smiled sitting up. She stood up and thats when I noticed her appearance. Her long brown hair was down, blue streaks running through it. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her in a the right places, showing off her amazing curves. The dress was strapless and came just above her knees, showing her long beautiful legs. My eyes came down to her sexy black stilettos she was wearing. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You like?" She asked.

"I love." I managed to say.

"Good, now go get dressed birthday boy." She said, walking over to Levi, who was awake in his crib. She picked him up, revealing that he had a cute little tux on.

"Aww did mama dress you up?" I asked, getting out of bed and kissing Levi's forehead.

"Only for special occasions." She said. I changed into a tux I got about a year ago for homecoming.

"Are you ready?" Jade asked, Levi on her right hip.

"Yep." I said, smiling.

"Well then just follow me." She said. We walked into my parent's house to find the dining table full of breakfast food. My mom and dad came out into the dining room.

"Happy 17th birthday son." My dad said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"One year closer to an adult!" My mom said hugging me.

"Don't worry mom, I'll always be your little boy." I said.

"So how about eating." Jade said, taking a smile. I suddenly felt bad for Jade. She didn't have her parents like I had mine. They made I clear that they didn't want to be apart of our family.

Jade sat Levi down in the high-chair as we began eating.

* * *

Hours passed; it was now four in the afternoon. Nothing else really exciting happened.

"Hey Beck." Jade said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you run to the store. We need more toothpaste." She said.

"Sure thing babe."

"Make sure it's the mint one!" She shouted as I got in my car.

* * *

"Here babe." I said, coming into the rv. No one was in there. Not even Levi. They must have gone into the house.

I walked into my parents house.

"Babe I got the mint toothpaste!" I called out. No answer. I checked the whole house; no one was here. I was confused and slightly worried. I walked back to the rv.

"Babe!" I said.

"Back here." Jade's voice came from behind the rv . What is she doing in the back yard?

"Babe why are you in the-"

"Surprise!" Was shouted as soon as I came into the yard. There were tons of kids from school. The gang was there, and even my parents! There was a big banner that said 'Happy Birthday Beck!' I walked up to Jade.

**Andre's Pov:**

I watched Beck walk up to Jade. I was happy for them. They should be together. Sure Jade's funny, mysterious, and drop dead sexy; but I'm over her. I bit my lip as my eyes ran up her body. I'm so not over her

**Beck's Pov:**

"Did you plan this?" I asked, chuckling.

"Well the gang helped. And so did Levi." Jade said. Levi was in her arms, still in his cute little tux. The gang walked up to us.

"Thanks guys, this is awesome!" I said.

"Well it was Jade's idea in the first place." Tori admitted. The gang nodded.

"But happy birthday man." Andre said.

"Now let's get this party started!" Robbie shouted. Everyone cheered as music started playing.

**Jade's Pov:**

About 30 minutes passed. Beck's mom, Laura, grabbed a mic.

"Ok everyone. Let's all gather around this table to give Beck his presents. And then we'll have some cake!" She said. Everyone gathered around this huge table. Beck got loads of presents. But I knew he'd like mine the best.

**Beck's Pov: **

I got loads of presents, but Jade hadn't gave me hers yet. We all got cake and partied for about an hour.

"I just want to say thanks to everyone who came out here, goodnight!" Tori said as the party ended. It was around seven now.

The gang said there goodbyes as Jade and I went into the drive way.

"Where's Levi?" I asked, seeing that Jade didn't have him anymore.

"Oh I gave him to your mom for a bit." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to give my present to you." She said. I was super confused.

"But why does-"

"Just get in the car." Jade ordered. I got in the passenger side as Jade got in the driver's seat. She blindfolded me and started to drive.

* * *

"That was amazing." I said, after we got home. Jade had taken me to that place Cat had told us about. The food there was amazing!

"No problem birthday boy." She said as we sat down on my bed. My mom still had Levi.

"We should probably go get Levi now." I said. Jade stood up.

"Not just yet. I do have one last present." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just wait." Jade said going into the bathroom for a minute. When she came out my mouth dropped open. She was wearing the most sexiest lingerie I'd ever seen.

She strutted over to me and sat on my lap.

"Happy birthday Beck." She said, and pulled me into a heated kiss. Yep, best birthday ever!

* * *

**Oh yay, Beck finally got laid, lol! I hope you liked that! I'll update again next Friday!**

**~Bade4Always**


	8. A Deal

**Hi hi everyone! I'm so glad to be back here! And I have big new to tell everyone... I'm pregnant! Now I know that may sound kind of nice, but it's gonna be really hard. You see, I'm only 17. I just thank god that my boyfriend is going to stay with me and help me:) And even though I'm pregnant, I'll try my best to update these stories:D**

* * *

**Beck's Pov:**

It had been a week since Jade gave me the most awesome 'Birthday Present' ever. Now we were just laying around in the rv with Levi.

"How's my little boy doing? Huh? Is he happy today?" I asked Levi, in a baby voice. I was sitting down on my bed, Levi in my lap. He squealed and moved his hands around in the air. Kind if like Jade does when she's upset...

"Geez Beck, stop talking like that! It's annoying!" Jade said, coming out of the bathroom.

"No it's not, Levi loves it dontcha' Levi?" I asked my son. He looked at Jade, then back at me. He shook his head as to say 'no', and giggled.

"Ha! I told you!" Jade said, sitting down beside me. Levi held his arms out for Jade to take him. Jade grabbed him and he started squealing again.

"He's such a mama's boy." I said, roiling my eyes playfully.

"I told you a while ago that he liked me better!" Jade said, smirking.

"Do you like your mama better than your daddy?" I asked. He just laid his head on Jade's chest.

"Told you." She teased.

"He probably only likes you for your boobs." I muttered.

"Beck!" Jade shouted, making Levi pop his head up from her chest.

"Joking!" I said, holding my hands up in defense.

* * *

It was later that day, or five. Levi was asleep in his crib.

"Hey Beck." Jade said.

"Yeah?"

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"Soon this rv is going to be to small for us." She said. I frowned and looked around. It was getting a little crammed.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm just saying, we won't be able to keep Levi in here forever."

"I know this. But, what are we suppose to do, get jobs?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Well no... yes, I don't know." Jade said, sighing. I knew that there was no way in Hell that Jade was gonna get a job. So...

"I'm might have to get a job Jade." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, don't get a job! We could... We could have your parents buy us a house!" she suggested.

"Buy us a house? Jade, just... No! We can't do that!they have already bought us every baby thing we own! My dad set up all the stuff, even though he doesn't really like the idea that we have a child already. And just, no! I couldn't let my parents do that for us, even if they wanted to, which I doubt they would." I said.

"Your mom would." Jade mumbled.

"Well I can't let her do that."

"Well I sure as Hell am not getting a job." Jade announced.

"I figured that much. You have to go back to school soon anyway." I said. She groaned, tossing her head back.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep!"

"Well you have to, and very soon. Lane said you could take a couple of months off to get better, and then just come back to school." I reminded her.

"But I don't want to! And who is going to watch Levi? Your dad works non-stop and I am in no way gonna leave my baby with some stupid ass strangers for hours!" Jade said.

"My mom can watch him! She works at home." I suggested. Jade gave me a 'Are you fucking serious?' look.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your mom, really?" Jade said, as if she hated my mom, which she doesn't.

"What's wrong with my mom?"

"I can't have your mom watch Levi! She's already like obsessed with him! Shell probably try to adopt him or something!" I just started laughing.

"Beck it's not funny!" I stopped laughing.

"Jade, come on. My mom is not gonna try and take Levi from us, trust me. You just don't want to go back to school."

"I don't need to go back to school!" She said. I sighed.

"Let's make a deal. If you go back to school, and let my mom watch Levi, I'll get a job." I struggled to say. I really didn't want to get a job. But, Jade sat up a bit and smirked.

"Deal."

* * *

**So Beck has to get a job*sigh*. I'm 3 moths along, btw! So in two months I will find out the gender of my baby! I'll tell you guys what the gender is too!**

**~Bade4Always**


	9. What kind of job?

**Friday, my favorite day! How is everyone?**

* * *

** Beck's Pov:**

"Hey mom." I said, coming into the house's kitchen. It had been two days and I still hadn't found a job.

"Hi sweetie. Where's Jade?" My mom asked. My dad was at work and my mom was cooking dinner.

"Oh, she's taking a nap. Levi had her up all night last night."

"Oh well, is there anything you wanted?"

"Well..." I trailed off.

"Well the other day, Jade and I made a deal. A deal that she would go back to school if..."

"If what?" My mom asked. She turned to me, puting her hand on her hip.

"If I get a...job." I finished. My mom raised an eyebrow.

"A job? Really? You really want to get a job?" She asked.

"Of course I don't want to! But, Jade really needs to go back to school. And she said the only way she is going back is if I get a job. And, we kind of need the money anyway."

"For what? I cook all of your meals, your dad pays the bills." She said.

"Yeah but, I have a son mom. And Jade says the rv is getting to crammed. I mean, Levi is already 3 months old. And we just need money for extra things. Like diapers and clothes."

"Ok. If you think you should get a job, get one." My mom said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Mom, I can't just get a job! What kind of job should I even get?"

"I don't know Beck. Look online. Get a job that won't be so hard for you. This is your first job anyway. And why can't Jade get a job?" Know I know my mom is crazy.

"Mom really?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Jade? Getting a job? That's never going to happen. Not any time soon anyway. I'll just get a job, and Jade and I will go to school."

"And what about Levi?" My mom questioned. I smiled slowly.

"Well since you love Levi so much we thought you could watch him while Jade and I are at school. And then when Jade gets home she can just take him, since I'll be at work." my mom slowly nodded her head.

"Ok Beckett, that'll work. Just know that this isn't going to be easy." She warned. I sighed.

"I know mom, trust me, I know."

**Jade's Pov:**

I opened my eyes and sighed happily. That nap was so nice. I slowly sat up and looked around. There was a little bit of sin coming thought the blinds, but not much. It was probably around 6 p.m. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I went over to the crib to see a pair of green eyes staring back at me.

"Hi baby." I whispered. Levi smiled and cooed. I picked him up from the crib.

"Did you have a good nap baby boy, huh? Mama sure did." I said in a baby tone. God what's wrong with me? I'm turning into Beck! Speaking of Beck, where was he? I looked around and no Beck. I went into the bathroom. No Beck. Just as I turned out of the bathroom, the rv door opened. Beck came in and quietly shut the door behind him. When he turned to us, he smiled.

"Oh. I thought you were still asleep." He said. I walked over to him.

"I was. I just got up like a minute ago." Beck nodded and looked to Levi.

"Hi baby, where you asleep too?" He asked Levi. Levi just cooed and giggled. We smiled at him for a second.

"So where were you?" I asked.

"In the house. I was telling my mom about our deal. She said that's she'd watch Levi while we're at school."

"Oh. How is that going by the way. You know, finding a job." I said, smirking.

"Horrible." He said, sighing. He ran his hand through his hair.

"How is finding a job that hard? I mean, can't you just look online?"

"I have been Jade. All day. I don't know the kind of job that I could even do."

"Just... Do something you enjoy. Like... fixing cars or some crap like that." I said. A small smile crept onto his face.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea! I could get a job working at a car shop!" Beck said. I rolled my eyes.

"Beck I was just playing around. You really don't need a job there." I said. Sitting on the bed.

"No Jade, it's an idea! A great idea! I love working on cars! And I don't need a job that pays a load of money. Not yet anyway."

"Well, what if they're not even hiring?" I asked.

"Well, we'll just have to see. All I know is I really need a job, and you really need to go back to school." Beck smirked. I huffed rolling my eyes. He's not gonna get a job.

* * *

**Ok, that was the chapter! Sorry if it seems a little short. With me being pregnant and all I'm really busy and tired. But, I will continue writing these stories!:)**

**~Bade4Always**


	10. I got a Job!

**Fr-Friday! It's Friday yay! Tomorrow I get to find out the gender of my baby! I'm so excited! I'll post the gender on twitter!:)**

* * *

**Beck's Pov:**

"Ok, I'm going, wish me good luck." I said to Jade. I was ready to go to the car shop to see if they were hiring.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Jade said.

"Ok, but when I come back with a job, start getting ready!" I said smirking.

"Whatever." Jade said rolling her eyes. She grabbed Levi from the floor and he started giggling.

"Are you gonna wish me good luck baby boy?" I asked Levi. He shook his head 'no' while sucking on his thumb. I frowned and Jade chuckled.

"I'll see you in a bit babe." I told Jade. I kissed her cheek and headed to my truck.

* * *

I walked up to the man in the shop.

"Hey. Can I help you?" The man asked. He was probably around 34.

"Yeah, uh. Are you guys hiring?" I asked, looking for a sign. The man shook his head.

"No sorry son." He said. I sighed, slightly irritated.

"Look, I know you guys don't need help but, can you please please just give me a job." I pleaded. The man sighed.

"Look kid-"

"Please! I'm only 17 and I have a girlfriend and a three month old son. I really need a job. And I really like working on cars. Just please, I really need this." I said, taking a deep breath. The man looked down, shaking his head. He looked back up at me.

"So, what's you're name kid?" He asked and I smiled.

"Beck. Beck Oliver."

"So were you lying about having a girlfriend and a son?" The man asked.

"No sir. I really do have a 16 year old girlfriend and we do have a three month old son." I told the man. He nodded and smiled.

"Well I'm Robert. And since you are having hard times, you can have a job here." The man said. I smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you so much! Uh, I still go to school though. So..." I trailed off.

"That's ok. When you are done at school just come and work here for a few hours." Robert said. He walked closer to me.

"I'll pay you five dollars an hour. You work five out of seven days a week. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. I'll give you a couple days off to have time with your new family. Is any of that a problem?" Robert asked.

"No, not at all. When do you want me to start?" I asked. I was so grateful that he was giving me a job.

"Is Tuesday ok?" Robert asked.

"Tuesday is great!"

"Okay then I'll see you Tuesday after you're done with school."

"Ok see ya then." I said smiling. I got in my truck and headed back home. Jade was in for some exciting news!

* * *

**Jades's Pov:**

I was watching tv when Beck walked in.

"Hey babe, took you long enough." I said, standing up.

"Well I think it would take some time to get your job schedule set up with your boss." He said smirking. I groaned, tossing my head back.

"Nooooo!"

"Yeeees!" Beck mocked me. I glared at him.

"I hate you." I growled.

"No you don't. You're just upset that I got a job and you have to go back to school with me." Beck said. I huffed, crossing my arms.

"So what is your job?" I asked him. I sat down on the bed and he sat down next to me.

"I'm gonna work at the car shop. I told my boss about our situation. He understood and said I could have a job."

"Wait he? So it's not a girl?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I don't want Beck having a girl as a boss.

"Nope. So you don't have to worry. I mean you wouldn't have to if I did have a women as a boss, but still." Beck said shrugging. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jade." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Beck." I said, sighing. Even though school was going to be hell, I didn't really care at that moment.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked that! Remember, I'll update again next Friday! Bye!**

**~Bade4Always**


	11. Should have stayed home

**Hi everyone! I'm finally back with my stories, I know it's been forever and I'm really sorry! I decided to name my baby girl Hailie! I also have a new cover for this story, if you didn't notice. That little boy is suppose to be Levi(when he gets to be like 4). Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade's Pov:**

"Jade, Jade wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Beck starring at me. I grunted.

"What time is it?" I asked. Well, more like groaned but whatever.

"Time to go back to school." Beck said. I moaned and rolled over onto my stomach.

"Noooo!" I groaned into my pillow. Beck chuckled.

"You know the deal babe." I sighed deeply, but slowly sat up. I looked over to Beck, who was smiling like a big weirdo. I glared at him.

"You're a fucking bitch, you know that?" I said, climbing out of the bed.

"Love you too babe." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and went over to Levi's crib.

"Beck, even Levi is still asleep!" I whined.

"Wow that's a first. You waking up before your own son." Beck smirked. I flicked him off and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"I really don't want to go in there Beck." I said. We were parked outside of Hollywood Arts. We had already given Levi to Beck's mom.

"Jade it's not that bad. And anyway, I'll be there to save you." Beck said grinning.

"Oh yipty-do, my hero." I said, I with no enthusiasm at all.

"Lets just go." I groaned but opened the car door. Beck took my hand, lacing our fingers together as we walked into the school.

Beck's Pov:

as soon as we opened the doors to HA, all eyes were on us. I walked Jade to her locker.

"Oh Jadey!" We heard a loud bubbly voice. We turned to see Cat running toward us. When Cat got to us she climbed onto Jade tightly.

"I've missed you so much Jadey!" Cat shouted.

"Ca-le-t-go!" Jade struggled to sayWhist as Cat was letting go; Tori, Robbie, and Andre walked over to us.

"Welcome back to school guys!" Tori smiled. Andre smiled too.

"Yeah, it's great to have you guys back." Andre said. His eyes lingered on Jade a little to long. I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Yeah well, it's great to be back, right Jade?" I looked down at Jade. Jade glared at me.

"No." She said simply. Tori's smile dropped slightly and I sighed.

"We are guys, trust me. She's just a bit tired. jade rolled her eyes and sighed. The bell then went off.

"We'll let's go to Sikowitz, I'm sure he'll be happy to sew you two finally beck here." Tori said. I took Jade's hand and we walked to class.

Jade's Pov:

As soon as we walked into class, all eyes were on us.

"Beck, Jade! I'm so happy to see you to back! How is Levi?" Sikowitz asked.

"He's great. And we've missed you Sikowitz." Beck said, smiling. Sikowitz turned to me.

"And how about you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't want to be here."

"Well good. Now go sit!" I rolled my eyes as Beck and I sat down.

"Don't worry babe, everything's gonna be ok." Beck said. His kissed my lips and Sikowitz grunted.

"Please, you guys don't need two kids yet!" Sikowitz shouted. I knew I should have stayed home.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that! I know it's a little short but I'm just frying to get back on track with all of my stories. I'll try to update soon! Much love!**

**~Bade4Alwayz**


	12. A call from who?

**Like I said yesterday, I'm updating all of my stories, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade's Pov:**

**"**No." I said firmly.

"But Jade, Levi loves it! It'll keep him busy." Beck said. We were currently in a video store where Beck was trying to get Elmo for Levi.

"Beck, we already have a ditzy red-haired weirdo in our lives, we don't need another one." I said. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Please Jade, I mean, if he's busy watching Elmo while I'm a work, you could have some relaxation time." Beck said. I bit my lip. I could, couldn't I.

"Fine let's just go!" I said, and he just smiled.

* * *

"Can you believe that he's already 6 months?" Cat sighed, smiling. I sighed deeply. We were currently in the rv with Levi while Beck was at work.

"No I can't Cat, I really can't. i wish he wasn't so... old yet." I said. Cat giggled, flipping her hair.

"Silly Jade, Levi's not like an old man yet. Hehe I love old people. I love how they shake when they pour juice, one time a bunch of old people were in my room and-"

"How about we watch a movie Cat." I said, getting her to stop talking about old people. She smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Well, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Umm... My little pony!" Cat shouted. Levi's eyes grew wide, as did mine.

"No, and besides, we don't even have that." I said, making Cat frown.

"What about... Elmo!" Cat said. I opened my mouth to reject but Cat had already gotten up and went to put that stupid little kids show in. I rolled my eyes, why did Beck have to buy that for Levi? Levi squealed as the weird red thing popped up on the tv. Cat sat next to Levi and I rolled my eyes. My phone rang.

"I'll be right back." I told Cat. I went out of the rv with my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jade, how are you?" My breath hitched as I recognized that voice.

* * *

**Ok, that was a bit short but I'm just trying to get all of my stories updated seven just a bit. I'll update more within the next few days. Bye now:)**


	13. I'm back!

**Hi interneters:) I'm baaaaccckkk! And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like.. A long time. But as you know on Dec.7 I gave birth to ,y baby Hailie. But w's he was born with a hole in her heart so the doctors fixed it, but they were scared to let us go home just yet. So I have to stay in the hospital for about a month(and it really sucks) but I'm so happy to have my baby girl in this world:D and I just might update today guys! But probably not tomorrow or Christmas. AI love all of my fans and I hope you guys understand why I haven't updated in so long. But just look out, there might be an update later;)**

**~Jade**


	14. The caller

**I'm updating like a said, Yay! Now you all can see who called Jade!(Not me, the other Jade, hehe)**

* * *

**Last time:** _Levi squealed as the weird red thing popped up on the tv. Cat sat next to Levi and I rolled my eyes. My phone rang._

_"I'll be right back." I told Cat. I went out of the rv with my phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Jade, how are you?" My breath hitched as I recognized that voice._

* * *

**Jade's Pov: **

I almost couldn't breathe. My palms got sweaty.

"M-mom?" I finally said.

"Hi honey. I uh, I was wondering if-if we could talk...you know, in person." She said. My head was dizzy and my heart started beating fast.

"How-how did you-"

"Jade please, I need to talk to you. From a mother to her daughter." That's when I snapped.

"From a mother to her daughter?! Last time I checked we weren't family anymore! I clearly recall being abused while you just stood watching! And now you want to _talk_? How could you!" I yelled into the phone.

"Jade it's hard For me right now. I need someone, I need my daughter."

"You know, that's exactly how I felt when I first got pregnant. That I needed you. But you know what, you didn't come. Even when I begged you, you didn't care. And now, now that Beck has taken care of me and our child just fine, I realize that I don't need you. And two now you can face reality too. You can stay drugged ligand whoring around Hollywood the rest of your life, or you can actually do something. Either way, you're by yourself, just like had to be."

"You have Beck though Jade! I-I left your father. I couldn't take it, he started abusing me Jade! How can you not help me?!" tears strolled from my eyes.

"Well, now I guess you really do know how I felt, huh? So now you can suffer like I did."

"But-"

"Goodbye mom." Said and hung up the phone. I was breathing hard and shook my head. She didn't deserve to be apart of my life anymore.

**Beck's Pov:**

I walked into the rv, seeing Levi asleep in his crib and Jade sleeping on the bed. I took off my jacket and shoes and sat next to a sleeping Jade. I put my hand on her soft face and she turned to me and groaned.

"Hey babe." I whispered. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hi Beck." She sat up and I kissed her slowly and lovingly on the lips.

"So how was your day?" I asked. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"My mother called me today. Wanted to come visit us." She said, venom lacing her words. Anger boiled inside of me. I really didn't like Jade's parents. They shouldn't even be allowed to be called parents. They disgust me. I swallowed my anger though.

"What did you say?" I asked her. Jade looked at me.

"I-I told her that she wasn't there when I need her, so I'm not gonna be there for her, when she needs me." She said, tears falling from her eyes. hugged Jade and kissed her forehead while she cried in my arms. Although Jade was a very dysfunctional girl, I love her for all she is.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that! I'll try to make the next chapter longer... and less depressing. Anyway, much love! Please follow and review:)**

**~Bade4Alwayz**


	15. Doubts

**Hi everyone! If you haven't heard yet, I will be posting the sequel to 'A trip to Hell' soon, yay! Oh and, should I change this story to 'M'?**

* * *

**Jade's Pov:**

"Ok baby it's time for you to go to your grandma, and me to go to hell for the day." I said to Levi as I got him ready for Beck's mom.

"Jade, language!" Beck scolded.

"He's seven months old Beck, he's not going to remember what I said." I rolled my eyes. I picked Levi up and grabbed my Gears of War bag while Beck grabbed the diaper bag and his school bag. Beck and I walked into his parent's house.

"Good morning Jade." Tara, Beck's mom, said as she walked over to us.

"No, it's not. It's way to early to even be up." I said, huffing. Tara pouted but said nothing. She then turned her attention to Levi.

"Come here you little guy." She said in a her 'baby talk' voice. I reluctantly handed over Levi. Beck handed Tara the diaper bag.

"Now remember that he takes naps around twelve and that-"

"Jade, honey. You've been going back to school for more than a month, I know how this goes." Tara said. I sighed, knowing she was right.

"Ok. I'll see you later. Bye." I said, giving Levi a kiss on his cheek, witch made him giggle. Beck smiled.

"Love you little guy, I'll see you later." He said, and with that we made our way to school.

* * *

"Hi hi Jadey!" Cat said, coming up to me. It was right before lunch.

"Hey Cat."

"Heeyyyy guys." Tori said, coming up to us. I rolled my eyes. Although we've become less enemy, and more friend...kind of, she still annoys me.

"So, how Levi Jade?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I miss that little guy." Cat said.

"Well, he's good." I said.

"Well don't you miss him everyday when you are at school? I mean, you go to school, go home and do homework, and then, only then do you get to see him. Don't you miss him when you're here?" Cat asked.

"Well yeah Cat, but there's really no way around that." I said, shutting my locker.

"Hey, I have an idea! You should bring Levi to school tomorrow!" Tori said. I shook my head.

"No no no no! No way! I can't bring him to school." I said. Tori was crazy!

"Why not? We all love and miss Levi! Sikowitz misses him too!" Cat said. I sighed. There was a reason I didn't want to bring Levi to school, but it's a stupid reason, and they don't need to know why.

"No, just no. I-I can't bring Levi to school. I can't and I won't." I said, walking away quickly.

**Tori's Pov:**

I raised my eyebrows. Jade seemed off today. Especially when Cat and I brought up the Levi subject.

_"Uh I know, she such a slut."_ I heard a girl say down the hall. I strained my ears to listen.

_"I mean, it's bad enough that she's gets to date Beck, but having his child just to keep him. I just mean, that should be anybody else but Jade."_ I heard another girl say. I frowned. Those girls are wrong. Beck and Jade should be together, right? I mean, I know that I still have feeling for Beck, but I'm really trying not to. I want to be a good friend to Jade, and liking Beck would betray her. But, this kind of feels like a battle between my heart and my head. I don't know, but what I do know is that I can't ever let Jade know that I still like Beck. It would ruin everything.

Jade's Pov:

I went to the bathroom after lunch. I shut the stall door and no sooner that I did that I heard laughter and footsteps.

"I can't believe that they're even still together. I mean, she so ugh. And he's so, so sexy." I heard a voice say.

"Jessica, you know the only reason Beck is still with Jade is because of that stupid baby that she had." I heard a second voice say. Anger boiled inside me as my heart sped up.

"I know Britney, but she just such a bitch. I mean, purposely getting pregnant just to keep Beck, she so pathetic. I don't even know why Beck would fuck her, she's so gothic and creepy." I then heard there annoying ass laughing as I heard there heels clicking out of the bathroom. When I was sure they were gone, I opened the stall door and ran over to the sink. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I took a deep shaky breathe as tears rolled down my cheeks. Is that really why Beck is still with me, because of Levi?

**Beck's Pov:**

It was the end of the day and I went up to Jade's locker.

"Hey babe." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah." She said quietly. I frowned. There's something wrong, Jade isn't the usual quiet person.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded, shutting her locker. I grabbed onto her hand and she tensed up. I frowned again, what's wrong with Jade?

The ride back home was silent. I stopped the truck so Jade could get out. But before she could, I stopped her.

"Jade." I said, she turned looking at me.

"What?" She snapped.

"Babe, what's wrong? You seem...off today."

"Nothing's wrong, god Beck. You can be so annoying sometimes." She snapped at me again. She got out of the truck, slamming the door and walking up to my parent's house. I starred at her as I started the truck back up again. Something's up with Jade, and I was gonna find out.

**Jade's Pov:**

I stormed into Beck's parent's house, into the living.

"Oh hey Jade, how was school?" Tara asked sweetly.

"Hell, as always." I said quickly. I snatched up Levi from my floor, placing him on my hips.

"Oh Jade-"

"I'll see you later Tara." I said, slamming the front door shut as I walked out.

I walked into the rv, putting Levi down on the floor. I took off my coat and shoes. I layed down on our bed and sighed deeply. My bottom lip quivered as tears poured from my eyes. I couldn't take it. Everything everyone had been saying about me. And what if it's true? What if the only reason Beck's staying with me is because of Levi? What if he really does feel trapped. I mean, I'm only sixteen, him seventeen, and we have a baby already. I then thought about my mother, and how she called last week. What if I turn out like her? A mother that is drugged up so much that she barely remembers her child's name. More tears poured from my eyes, then something caught my attention. A pair of my scissors laying on the end table. I bit my lip as I reached over and picked them up. I slowly opened and closed them, hearing the snipping sound. I hadn't really touched scissors since that day at school in the closet. My heart sped up a little.

_**Just one little cut Jade, it'll make the pain go away**_

I swallowed as I opened the scissors again.

* * *

Beck walked into the rv, taking his coat and shoes off. He turned and looked at me. I sighed, lowing my head.

"Jade, what's up with you today? Why are you being so..off."

"You know what Beck, I'll just go. If you want me to leave-"

"Jade! What are you talking about babe? I don't want you to leave." Beck said. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

**Beck's Pov:**

" Jade babe, shh calm down." I said, as Jade took deep breaths.

"Now, please tell me what's wrong."

"Today at school... I heard two girl talking. About us. They-they said that the only reason you stayed with me is because of Levi. And I know this really shouldn't effect me but, I couldn't help but wonder if it was true or not." Jade said.

"Jade, I love you ok. And not just for Levi, but for yourself. I love you so much. You're beautiful, strong, brave, smart. And most of all, you're full of love, even though most people don't see it." I said, smiling at her. She looked at me and smiled. Then she frowned.

"Beck I-I did something." She said.

"What?"

Jade looking down at her hands. I looked down as well and gasped. Three long pink gashed lined her arm. I shook my head looking back at her.

"I'm so so sorry Beck. I-I couldn't take the thought of you leaving me. I'm really sorry Beck, I'll never do it again, I promise!" She cried out, clinging to me.

I lifted her chin, starring deeply into her ocean blue eyes.

"I-I love you Jade, you know this. Please don't ever do this again." I said. She nodded.

"I promise Beck, I'll never cut again." She said. I smiled sweetly at her and brought her lips to mine. She pushed further, kissing more passionately. I brought my hand up to her cheek. I slid my tongue into her mouth and our tongues began to battle. Jade moaned, making a 'friend' pop up.

"Mhmm Beck, looks like someone wants to see me." Jade purred, running her hand down to my pants. I suddenly came back to my senses. This _is_ the reason we are teens with a kid anyway. I slowly pulled away.

"Jade." I groaned. She laughed.

"I'm sorry Beck. I just want you." She said in a sultry voice, making me groan again.

"Trust me Jade, I think it's clear as to what I want, but that's why we have little Levi in the first place." Jade smiled smugly.

"Yeah." She said, looking over at our seven month old son. He was just sitting on the floor starring up at the tv. We both chuckled at him.

"I love you Jade." I said, kissing her lips again.

"I love you too Beck."

* * *

**So... how did ya'll like it? Hmmm? Please review, I love you guys! Thanks for being great fans:)**

**~Bade4Alwayz**


	16. The Most Memorable Trip: Part 1

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Running behind Hailie is hard work, haha! Anyway, I want to give some people shoutouts and replies:) Then you may read!**

**JeremyShane: Thanks for the 'good chapter and more please' haha, it never gets old, strangely.**

**And thank you to everyone who gave me good luck when I was having Hailie. **

**Shoutout to: EvaMacky, DrizzyJ, aisian fusion-tike, BadeFanforever22, WhyNoMyName, and twenty four7bade! Ok, on with the story:D**

* * *

**Beck's Pov:**

"So did you get it?" Andre asked as we walked through the halls at the end of the day.

"Yep. I really hope this works out." I said, slightly nervous.

"Don't worry at all dude, I know it will." Andre said, patting me on the back.

* * *

"You want us to go where?" Jade shouted.

"Jade please, it's my grandfather's 95th birthday, it might be his last!"

"Beck, I do not want to go to Canada for your grandpa's birthday." Jade said, crossing her arms.

"Please Jade. I really want to see my family back home. And it's snowing this time of year there, so Levi would love it!"

"Beck, Levi's never seen snow. He wouldn't care if it was snowing or not. But I do, I don't want to go somewhere that it snows!"

"Jade please, it's only for three days. Please." I begged, giving her my puppy dog face. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You better be glad I love you." She said. I grinned widely, squeezing her and giving her a long sweet kiss on the lips.

"So when do we leave?" She asked, after we pulled away.

"Uh...two days." I said quickly. She looked at me, her mouth dropping.

"Well let's get packing shall we. And by we I mean you packing for both of us while I go lay in the L.A. sun before we have to take a trip to frozen hell." Jade said false-sweetly. She grabbed her shades and walked out of the rv. Well at least once she sees what I have planned, she'll never walk away from me again.

* * *

**Ok well that was Part 1 of 'The Most Memorable Trip'! I know that was really short, but the next one will be longer. I really hope you guys are still reading this. I love you all!**

**~Bade4Alwayz**


	17. PLEASE READ!

**Hie everyone. I am tremendously sorrry I haven't updated in forever. But my laptop broke and I have no other way of writing. Like I'm writing this on my phone andi it's kind of hard. But as soon as I get my laptop fixed, I will be I writing and updating:)**

**~Jade**


	18. The Most Memorable Trip: Part 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you're still reading my stories, because I will be updating a lot more often:) Oh and I deleted 'One-shot series'. I didn't really have any inspiration. But I'm actually working on a new story now:)**

* * *

**Beck's Pov:**

"Wakey wakey Jadey." I whispered in Jade's ear.

"Ughdkvkd." Jade grumbled. I smiled and playfully rolled my eyes.

"Come on Jade, aren't you excited to go to my home town?" I asked, pulling the covers off from Jade. She shivered and groaned.

"Beckkkk! I'm freezing!" She said, pulling the covers back over her body.

"Well maybe if you wore something other than my over-sized shirt and panties-"

"UNDERWEAR!"

"-Underwear, than maybe you wouldn't freeze. But then again, I love it when you wear my clothes." I smiled, looking over Jade's face.

"Stop starring at me." Jade said, knowing I was looking at her, even though her eyes were closed. She sighed, and slowly sat up.

"Is it ready?" Jade asked.

"Already on the table." I said. We were referring to the coffee waiting for her.

"You know Beck, I really love how much you know me." I gasped.

"Wha...was that the Jade West...being...sappy?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and crawled out of bed.

"OH shut up. And don't get used to it. For some reason I'm in an...ok, mood today. That's all." Jade said, finishing her coffee. It's amazing how she can gulp down a whole cup of coffee in just a few minutes.

"I love you babe." I said to Jade, smiling at her.

"Iloveyoutoo." She said quickly. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and went to get Levi ready.

* * *

"Are you ready to go see where daddy grew up? Huh?" I asked Levi as we were driving to the airport.

"Yeah Levi, are you ready to go to the freezing, snowing, wildlife were everyone says 'eh'?" Jade asked in a bittersweet way.

"Come on babe, everything is going to be just fine, you'll love this trip, I promise." I said, placing my hand on her leg.

"Yeah yeah, you better make sure I do." She grumbled.

**Jade's Pov:**

After hours of screaming children, an old snoring man, and a blonde bimbo flirting with Beck, the plane finally landed I grabbed Levi's car seat as Beck wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We walked into the airport in Canada and sat down.

"So, who's suppose to pick us up?" I asked, while pulling Levi out of his car seat and into my lap.

"My aunt Rooth. She'll be here in a few minutes." Beck replied, leaning back. I sighed as I rocked Levi in my arms.

"Mmmm." He mumbled, bringing his fingers up to play with my hair.

"Oh Beck!" I heard someone shout. A short lady with brown hair came running up to Beck. Beck stood up hugging onto this lady.

"Hey Aunt Rooth." Beck said smiling. When Rooth let Beck go she looked him over.

"My you have grown! You're so tall now!" Beck chuckled. Rooth then turned to me. She smiled widely.

"And you must be Jade." She said. And that was my cue to stand up.

"Yep that's me. No one else has Beck's child." I said, glaring a little. I mean, who else would I be, The Grinch?

Rooth looked taken back but quickly recovered.

"And who is this little sweetheart?" She asked, gesturing to Levi. Before I could make another comment Beck talked.

"That's our little guy, Levi." Levi looked up at Beck when he heard his name.

"Awe, he little guy. I'm you're great aunt Rooth." Rooth said to Levi in a baby tone. He quickly snapped his head back to me, looking up at me with his big green eyes.

"Well let's say we go to you're grandparents house now, huh?" Rooth said. We all nodded as we got into the back of her car.

* * *

"Awe look at that!" I heard a lady shout. We were in the living room of Beck's Grandparent's house. I looked up to see a tan lady walking swiftly down the stairs.

"Hi Grandma." Beck saw, smiling. He gave his grandma a hug.

"OH Beck. The last time I saw you, you were running around with little Spiderman pajamas!" His Grandma cooed. I chuckled a little.

"You must be Jade, I've heard all about you!" His grandma said, turning to me.

"Have you?" I smirked, looking to Beck.

"No, I don't-" Beck started to say.

"Oh yes, he can't stop talking about you when we chat on the phone." His Grandma claimed. I blushed a little and smirked.

"Well Grandma, yes, this is Jade. Jade, this is my grandma Hedi." Beck said.

"It's nice to meet you dear." She said.

"Thanks."

"And is this little guy the Levi, that I also can't stop Beck from talking about." She said, looking at Levi, who was now on my hip.

"Hi little guy. I'm your great grandma Hedi." Hedi said, looking closely at Levi. He reached out, touching her face, and started giggling.

"I guess he likes you." Beck said, smiling down at our son.

"Yes well, I'm going to start cooking. Some guests are coming." Hedi said, walking into the kitchen.

**Beck's Pov:**

"So, what do you think of my grandma?" I asked Jade. We were now in the bedroom we'd be staying in. Jade had put Levi down for a nap already.

"I think, I like her. She seems...nice. She didn't give me that judging stare that most adults give me." Jade said. I nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about. It was hard for her, being a teen parent. Plus that fact that her...attitude, isn't the best towards people.

"Beck, Jade, the guests are here." I heard my grandma call from down stairs. We made our way down the steps.

"Hi little bro!" My older sister, Bonnie said, coming in to hug me. She was the oldest of my siblings, her age being 22. Her husband gave me a 'guy hug'.

"How's it goin' Beck." He said.

"It's great. Guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Jade." I said.

"OH hi. I've heard a bunch about you. My little bro really doesn't shut up." Bonnie said, giving Jade a hand shake. I blushed a little and looked down.

"So, where's your little guy?" Bonnie asked excitedly. Since she lived in Canada, she had never met Levi.

"He's taking a nap right now, but you can meet him once he's awake." I said. She nodded.

"I can't wait!"

"Hey lil bro, what's happenin?" I heard another voice.

"Hey, you're not that much older!" I said, hugging my other sister, Sophie. She was the second oldest, being older than me by 6 months. She decided to live with my aunt, to do some world exploration. Basically she and our aunt drive around the world in a rusty old truck. She was homeschooled and got way ahead in school. She graduated a year ago.

"Whateve's bro. So, this Jade?" My sister said, turning her eyes to my girlfriend.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Jade snapped, crossing her arms. Sophie chuckled.

"Nope, not at all. But somebody might..." She trailed off. Just as I was about to ask what she was talking about, a heard a shout from the front door.

"Becky Boo!" My eyes grew wide...

* * *

**So, how did y'all like that? Hmm HMMMMMM? Haha anyway, I'll try to update in a few days. Much love!**

**~Jade**


End file.
